Various types of grinder are known in the prior art, one of which is the portable grinder. The grinder described in Patent Document 1 below includes a support plate and fiber grinding disc, the disc being adhered to the support plate.
Patent Document 1: Specification of U.S. Published Application No. 2011/0045750